


Helena

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: (My) Immortal: Web Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (My) Immortal: web series, Angst, Death, F/F, Implied Relationship, Spoilers, end of season 2, girl love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had never felt a loss so great in her life, and it tells her things she could bring herself to face. A (My) Immortal: Webseris fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena

Title: Helena  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Enoby/Hermione  
Warnings: Character death, angst  
Summary: Hermione had never felt a loss so great in her life, and it tells her things she could bring herself to face.

Standard Disclaimer applies. I do not own Harry Potter, My Immortal or (My) Immortal: Webseries

As requested by miksacred

Helena

“There’s nothing more gothic than death,” Enoby gasped out in her last breath. Hermione’s brain froze, for once in all her years she was lost for thought, lost for words. All that seemed to surround her was a dark deepening abyss as she cradled her first female best friend. Enoby understood her in ways that Harry and Ron couldn’t and she understood Enoby better than anyone else. Hermione could see past the make-up and hot topic tshirt catchphrases to the girl inside.

Enoby had touched her heart in ways she couldn’t express, and now an ice cold hand was clenching her heart, telling her body not to move. She didn’t want to move. She wanted to stay here, cradling the girl that confused her in ways that no book could explain. She wanted to find a magic, any magic, that would bring Enoby back, there had to be something. The laws of mary-sues were so different, but she couldn’t think of anything, she couldn’t see past the fog in her brain. The fog that was replaying every moment they had together over and over, as if this was it. This couldn’t be it, it couldn’t. Mary-sues weren’t meant to die, and Enoby was her mary-sue. They still had so much to discuss, so many things to disagree on, so many to agree on. She couldn’t be dead, she just couldn’t.

Violet mocked her from somewhere far off in the room and she felt her brain click on for a moment. This was her fault. This was Violet’s doing. Violet tore her world apart, and a cruel part of her brain wanted to tear Violet limb from limb; a killing curse seemed almost to nice for Violet. Hermione had a hard time reminding herself that the body was physically Lizzie’s, all she could see was red. She wanted more than anything to take to her like a muggle and destroy her with her bare hands. Enoby would find it to be very gothic and Hermione felt she had to choke back a sob.

Hermione ran. Ran into the snow, trying to find her sense of balance again and as the cold air tickled her skin her mind began to whir again. She was grieving, she knew it. Denial. Anger. But she also knew Enoby was a mary-sue, and if that meant anything, she could get her back. She could. She could bring her back, and she could apologize. She smiled as the logical side of her brain clicked on. That’s right. “There’s only two mary-sues in this story, Enoby and Lizzie,” she declared aloud, choking back a bit of a sob that threatened to break forth. Violet mocked her again, but it made sense. Violet didn’t exist, she was another horcrux, an empty shell of a soul which meant she could be destroyed just as easily as past horcruxes.

With a satisfying snap of a wand, Violet disintegrated and Hermione felt a sense of balance. “Enoby!” she shouted, hurrying back inside. That’s right. She’s a mary-sue. Mary-sues can’t die, it’s literally impossible. They’re immortal, it’s part of the mary-sue package that meant--

“Yeah, I pay attention.”

“Holy shit, Ron, nice work,” Hermione complimented, coming to a halt. Enoby looked around, confused for a moment but even more confused when Hermione wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, squeezing her close. “You’re alive.” she could almost cry. Enoby relaxed underneath her, hugging her back before pulling back, fixing her hair slightly.

“Goths don’t hug, Hermione, haven’t I taught you ANYTHING?!”

Hermione blinked before sniffling, shaking her head and laughing. “Right, no hugging. Goths don’t hug.”

They stood up, Enoby brushing her skirt clean and Hermione couldn’t help but watch. She had almost lost Enoby. She had seen her die, had seen what her death would look like and it hurt. Hurt more than she ever imagined it was. Her heart skipped two beats inside of her chest as she stared at the slighter girl, realizing that maybe her feelings did extend deeper than she had originally thought. “Hey, Enoby, do you want to go get some butterbeer? We can pour blood in it and drink it like vampires?”

“Holy shit, Hermione, that’s really gothic. You are learning,” Enoby smiled, linking her arm with Hermione’s. Hermione didn’t fully get it, and she wasn’t sure if Enoby was joking half the time or not, but she knew in her heart of hearts now that she didn’t want to lose this girl and she was do everything to protect her; even if that meant killing someone in the process.

“You know, I had a death dream that I was Helena and Gerard was singing at my funeral, it was goth.”

-end-


End file.
